Hexagons Do Love
By CreepyJoe Hexagons Do Love: The Pasta Nathan is a what many consider a normal and nerdy high school senior, ready to graduate, looking forward to college, and of course, not giving a rat’s ass about his exams, for he had a major case of senioritis, but then again, everybody did. Nathan had lots of friends, but was still sort of picked on, even though for the most part he was respected. He had an obsessive personality that was easy to tease, make fun of Zelda games and he practically exploded. Most kids just did it to get his reaction, and he sort of knew it the whole time, but played along anyway. He would spend most nights with his friends on Xbox Live, or write music, he was really into that. During school though, he never really saw his Xbox friends at lunch, and sat with two other kids, Jack and Ally. Both Jack and Ally liked Nathan a lot, but still picked on him just as much as the other kids in school, but Nathan didn’t mind, he sort of enjoyed the teasing a bit, he knew it was all good fun and the other kids knew it too. They would talk and make fun of each other, discuss games and other things, like most kids. Around March, Nathan just got his hands on his first smartphone, a used iPhone 4S that his sister gave him because she upgraded to the 5. He was so excited, and did what any kid that gets his first iPhone does… download tons of games. When thinking of games. When thinking of games, he remembered Super Hexagon, a game made by Terry Cavanagh. He knew about the game because VVVVVV was an eShop must-have on the 3DS, and he remembered that the creator of VVVVVV also made Super Hexagon, and since Nathan loved VVVVVV so much, he might as well try Super Hexagon. After playing for about 20 minutes, Nathan realized that the game was incredibly challenging, but fun and memorizing at the same time. Nathan didn’t know why, but he felt like whenever he was waiting for something or just not doing anything else, he needed to play Super Hexagon. The game was so quick and easy to pick up, yet so hard to put down, that often times Nathan would get consumed into the game for several hours. He continued to play the game, and after watching some of the footage of the Hyper Hexagonist stage on YouTube, he made it his goal to reach that stage! If you watch the footage of Hyper Hexagonist, you can see that it is a very difficult stage, and not one easy to complete. Sure enough, after around 40 hours being sucked into the game, Nathan managed to beat Hyper Hexagonest. His friends were glad that he finished the game, because the music was sort of driving them crazy, but Nathan didn’t stop playing, he just kept going on. Nathan himself didn’t know why he kept playing, he had no interest in beating his high scores or anything, but he just… kept going. Things started getting a bit weird soon after that day Nathan beat the game. He would start to play the game constantly during school, in his classes, in the halls; most people didn’t see him NOT playing the game. It got to a point where his lunch friends wouldn’t allow him to play at the table, because they knew how prone he was to getting sucked in. Many kids jokingly called him an addict, and some gave him phone numbers of addiction hotlines. That was just usual teasing, but for some reason, Nathan didn’t even play along, or care to, I mean, he had Super Hexagon, what was the point in entertaining his stupid school friends. The more Nathan alienated his friends, the creepier his behavior started to become. He developed a habit of taking out his phone and quickly shoving it back in his pocket during class, as if he was fighting his addiction constantly. He also lost some weight, many of the other students assume its because not only is Nathan skipping lunch due to Super Hexagon, but also breakfast and dinner. The end of the year was soon approaching, and Grad Bash was right around the corner. Grad Bash was an event held by Universal Studios for all the seniors in the district, to gather at the park late at night to celebrate their newfound freedom from the public schooling system. Nathan and the rest of the seniors each went to Grad Bash on May 4th, a Saturday night. It was a great experience for all of the seniors, tons of rides, food was everywhere, and it was all paid for by the students’ parents. During the trip, Nathan, Ally, and Jack were each hanging around with another group of kids from the school, and the they were all generally having a nice time, that is, until Nathan found out that his iPhone wasn’t in his pocket. “Where is my phone!?” Nathan asked with a scared and horrified growl. It caught a lot of the kids off guard, and nobody knew what to say, until Jack spoke up, “People aren’t supposed to leave their phones in their pockets during the rides, that’s usually how they get lost here.” Nathan’s scared expression quickly changed from that of horror to complete nothingness, as if he had just lost his soul and nothing but a shell of flesh stood. It wasn’t quiet clear whether Nathan was upset, but a very disturbing and senile presence seemed to have replaced whatever feelings he just had. Abruptly, Nathan walked in a different direction from the group, and none of the kids bothered going after him to check if he was ok. Jack was thinking about going after Nathan but soon the group of friends continued walking and Jack didn’t want to get left behind. Before Grad Bash started, and before the students in Nathan’s school got off the bus , the chaperone took a headcount of all of the students, and expected the same number on the trip back. However, after the night of fun ended, and the seniors were back on the bus, the chaperone counted 2 less than were in the original headcount. Immediately Jack stood up and said that it were two of his friends, Nathan and Ally, that were missing. The first thought on everybody’s mind was “Oh god are they having sex in behind a ride or something?” but then some students began to show panicked looks on their faces, as if a bad feeling suddenly struck them. Most of the kids that were in the group when Nathan realized his phone disappeared also looked worried, suspecting something awful. After the chaperone reported the missing students to other chaperones of separate schools, search parties were established to find Nathan and Ally. Jack was in a group of 5 people including the chaperone, and Jack suggested that the group visit the last ride Jack and the other group of kids rode before Nathan realized his phone was missing, as that is likely where Nathan would be, looking for his iPhone. The group headed towards the ride, the Harry Potter themed Double Dragons ride to be specific, and on the way, Jack felt more and more concerned with what could be up ahead. Could Nathan had really been so obsessed with his Super Hexagon game that if he didn’t play it, he would lose his mind? Jack and Ally always joked about the addiction, but now it was starting to become less of a joke and more of a concern. Even during the lines for the rides and lines for food, Nathan was playing Super Hexagon, in fact, Jack hardly remembered seeing Nathan NOT playing Super Hexagon, except while riding the actual rides. Now the group was in the line for the Harry Potter themed ride, and was going down the line toward the actual roller coaster itself. When Jack turned the corner, he heard something, something familiar and terrifying. It was the music, the music from the level of Super Hexagon that Nathan was always playing. Jack instantly turned back and ran as fast as he could down the line, leaving the rest of the group behind. Jack, who was a very YouTube savvy person, was fully aware of what was about to come, but was too frightened to face it. He had seen too many episodes of Haunted Gaming from SomeOrdinaryGamers to NOT know what was around that corner. The music was one sign, but there was probably going to be hyper-realistic blood or a living doll too. That’s when it hit Jack… this was REAL. He wasn’t playing a haunted videogame that was given to him by a shady guy in a yard sale; he was in real life, where creepypastas don’t ACTUALLY happen. Suddenly, Jack heard the shrill cry of several people; coming from the front of the line where Jack had ran from. THE GROUP! Jack ran away and left the group behind, who continued walking down to the front of the line. Swallowing his fears, Jack sprinted down to the front of the line where the screams, and the hexagon music, came from. When Jack turned the corner, he started to see strobing gray lights, in the same outward and spinning pattern that was in the final level of Super Hexagon, Hyper Hexagonest, the level Nathan always played. The lights were coming from the fixtures in the ceiling, which were yellow and didn’t have the capability to strobe the last time Jack remembered looking at them when he was previously in the line. Jack then heard loud slashes and cutting, coming from further down the line. Jack had to stop whatever was going on! He ran to the front of the line, and saw blood splattered on the window of the operating room, which was to the left of the roller coaster now in front of Jack. Jack, almost turned back, but in his head, he KNEW that if there was somebody being hurt in there, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he turned his back. It was either now or never, and maybe Jack could sneak up on the murderer. Pulling up his courage, Jack opened the door and dashed inside. Blaring, the music of the final level from Super Hexagon played, and 5 bodies were laid out on the floor, covered in a pool of blood. Instantly Jack recognized Ally, whose chest was ripped open with various body parts scattered across the floor. It took an extra second to realize the other bodies, but Jack soon enough recognized them as the other 4 people in his group that were looking for Nathan and Alley. All 5 of the bodies were completely lifeless, with all of their organs either removed or just torn apart, lying on the floor and splattered on the walls. Before all of this was able to process in Jack’s mind, the music stopped. Then Jack heard the door of the operating room shut behind him, and heard Nathan’s voice whisper in his ear, “Look Jack, it’s almost complete.” Jack then saw that all the five bodies were arranged on the floor in the shape of an incomplete hexagon, with one side missing. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Hexagon Category:Video Games